


Empire State Of Mind--The Auditions

by loveyhowl



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear, Empire (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucious Lyon takes Old School to a new level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire State Of Mind--The Auditions




End file.
